


A Lazy Birthday Afternoon

by Candeecake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Hannibal finally gives Will the birthday he deserves.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Lazy Birthday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> To Bree, Happy Birthday!
> 
> Also season 4 of Hannibal, please happen.
> 
> I used google translate for Italian so there could be mistakes.
> 
> Frocio-translated to F-ggot
> 
> Susci Signor-Pardon Sir

The afternoon drowned in the evening sunset, painting the sky with oranges and soft pinks. Florence spread into a sea of light and street performers. Will stood on a small balcony. He watched the streets funnel out people. His eyes darted up to the faint imprint of the moon. Will clenched the metal railing, feeling the evening breeze wrap around him. A small pang of anxiety laid in his chest. He breathed in the city air full of musty paint and blood.

Florence was truly breathtaking. Standing over the vast ocean of buildings and lights, sparked a sense of power in his bones. Will grinned slightly, conducting the wind around his skin.

“Will?” Hannibal called through the doorway. Will breathed the air deeply before heading inside. The small household luxuries and evenings of desire and passion. He sniffed the air, his mouth watering at the mist of spices flowing in the house. Hannibal entered his sight. His silver and golden hair loose as he wears a linen collared shirt. A brown apron laid on the table counter. Will smiled at him, taking his seat at the table.

“What’s for dinner?” He asked with a sly smile.

“Prime roast,” Hannibal said, setting a beautiful platter of meat down on the table. Hannibal kissed Will on his hairline, touching him on the shoulders. Suddenly, he started to pepper down kisses down his neck. Will laughed, pushing him away.

“Stop it-that’s rude,” Will teased, eyeing Hannibal warily. He pouted before taking a seat next to him. Will reached for food and silverware. Hannibal poured an expensive bottle of wine. Everything was in balance. The bubbles of alcohol danced with the spices of the meat. The sky slowly dripped into dark blue with speckles of stars. Hannibal and Will finally at peace with themselves, sitting together.

“How was your day?” Will asked, taking another sip of wine. 

“It was wonderful, how was yours?”

“It was good,” Will said, Hannibal touched Will’s wrist gently. Will set down his silverware, looking at his plate. Hannibal eyed him carefully.

“I know you are hiding something. Perhaps, that your birthday is tomorrow?” Will’s blood froze, slowly he glanced at Hannibal. Will shook off Hannibal’s touch, reaching for another sip of wine.

“Perhaps,” Will gulped, his hands starting to shake.

“Is your birthday associated with unpleasant memories?” Hannibal asked. 

“Birthdays were never a reason for celebration.”

“Perhaps we could change that, Birthdays are a reason to celebrate the person born. I truly wish you could let me celebrate you every day. Will?”

“I don’t see any reasons why I deserve to be celebrated,” Will admitted.

“I see an infinite amount of reasons. Let us celebrate tomorrow. Please?” Hannibal asked, smiling tenderly. Will gazed at him, finding himself agreeing.

“Fine, a small celebration.” Hannibal smiled, pressing a kiss to Will’s lips before standing to get dessert. 

“Will, you are no mere celebration.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

The next day covered Florence in sunlight and pure white clouds. The streets shine with different colors and different people. Hannibal took Will into town after breakfast in bed. Will tried to protest the gourmet food and expensive clothes. Hannibal gave him new linens, desserts, and books. Will was falling into a world of being spoiled and as much as he hated to admit it. He was enjoying it.

“Are you enjoying the day so far?” Hannibal asked as they sat down for lunch. Will relaxed slightly in the warm breeze, grinning at Hannibal. A waiter came by as Hannibal asked for some drinks. 

“I am, are you. Dr. Lecter?” Will teased, picking up a menu.

“I would prefer that you use my actual name. Or should I be calling you my little  _ Graham Cracker _ ?” Hannibal retorted, making Will blush a deep pink. They laughed heartily.

“If you were to call me that, I think... I would have to punish you,” Will smirked, taking a sip of water.

“I look forward to it,  _ Graham Cracker, _ ” Hannibal said with joy shining in his pupils.

“It’s strange to hear you using pet names.”

“Could you get used to it?” Hannibal asked curiously. Will grimaced and shook his head.

“No, God no,” Will laughed as Hannibal’s face fell. 

All of a sudden, a man in a suit walked past. He bumped into Will, spilling some wine onto his white shirt. Will widened his eyes, noticing the new stain on his new linen. It was a gift from Hannibal.“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your present.” 

“It was not at all your fault.  _ Sucsi, Signor _ ?” Hannibal called the man. The man turned around sharply. His face a mixture of disgust and arrogance with a pungent air of rudeness trailing behind him.

“ _ Frocio _ -” The man sneered, ignoring them once again. Will winced at the word, Hannibal even looked shaken. Anger was radiating from him. Will shook his head at Hannibal, grabbing his hand. Hannibal smiled back, closing the rage for later. He focused on the warmth of Will’s skin.

After lunch, they walked down the stone streets of Florence. The sunlight made Will a bit drowsy. Wine, sunlight, and happiness lifted his chest free of anxieties. Hannibal grabbed his arm tight, walking arm in arm. Will smiled at him. As they talked about books, cultures, and art, Will glanced from to see the rude jackass from the restaurant. He whispered into Hannibal’s ear, blowing hot breath onto his cool skin. Hannibal felt his heart beat faster

“I see the man from the restaurant. He would make a fine birthday dinner, Wouldn’t you say?” Will leaned his head into the nook of Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal smiled.

“Anything for the birthday boy,” Hannibal dragged him into a hidden alleyway and kissed him deeply. Their lips were full of passion and hunger. The man strolled past them. Hannibal broke the kiss, staring at Will. They nodded together and followed the man. Their knives were hidden in their pockets. The sun wove shadows behind all of them. Hannibal and Will lunged at him, drowning him in blood.

Dinner was divine. The meat tasted like vengeance, full of spices and a cool aftertaste. Hannibal and Will savored their wine. Excited to taste the alcohol on each other’s lips.

“Thank you,” Will muttered, taking another bite. Hannibal stared at him thoughtfully. “Thank you for making me feel special.”

“You’re always special. I hope you know that. Words do not describe how much I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I would love to show you,” Hannibal licked his lips.

“Is that what you have planned for dessert?” Will asked.

“I do have a cake and candles.” Hannibal rose from his seat. “I always have room for you. Always.” Hannibal offered his hand to Will. Will took it and leaned into Hannibal’s shoulder. Together the night was full of desires, lust, and love. Both of them made sure that it was a birthday both of them would never forget.


End file.
